A business that uses software to track and manage its corporate information might want to rapidly and securely combine multiple information sources both internal to and external to their organization. Businesses today lack the ability to rapidly create, publish, and share dynamic, enterprise mashup-driven dashboards for their users.
Businesses want a no-code visual environment to create these mashup dashboards and want their users to discover these mashup dashboards, easily leveraging them within their existing, environments. Moreover, it would benefit businesses to have strong control over the user-level access control policies that restrict or allow use of this information. Finally, businesses prefer solutions that are as open and cross-platform as possible.
Previous attempts at solving this problem rely on non-mashup-based approaches. Previous solutions are relatively static, typically require moving data into a central data store, and are not rapidly created. Previous solutions typically are targeted to a specific product or set of products, such as a specific vendor product (such as Microsoft SharePoint) or an Enterprise Portal.